PROJECT SUMMARY The research proposed by the University of Kentucky Superfund Research Center (UK-SRC) uses basic biological, chemical and physical methods through nutrition and physical activity to reduce the amount and toxicity of hazardous substances (Superfund Research P Mandate #4). Incorporating good nutrition and physical activity strategies in conjunction with increasing environmental health literacy focused on nutrition and contaminant exposures aligns with the central theme of the UK-SRC ? reducing risk posed by environmental contaminants in vulnerable communities ? and with the prevention/intervention activities implemented by CEC. The CEC will continue to engage in bi-directional communication with its longest standing community partner of 12 years, the Harlan community located in southeastern Kentucky near the National Priorities List (NPL) site, in Dayhoit, Kentucky. At this NPL site, disposal of chlorinated solvents affected plant workers and neighbors living in a nearby mobile home park and surrounding area. New partnerships have been formed in eastern Kentucky, Letcher County, which has concerns related to the negative health consequences associated with air and water pollution derived from coal mining. The CEC also brought environmental pollutant and healthy lifestyle-focused interventions to older adults in central Kentucky. Although not exposed to a particular environmental contaminant, the older adult population is an important one to include in its engagement activities due to the rapid growth of this population sector. By virtue of being an older adult, these individuals have been exposed to more environmental contaminants and with age the detoxification capacity of the liver and kidneys has declined, putting older adults at greater risk of experiencing more pronounced negative health effects of environmental contaminants. The innovation of the CEC to engage communities is apparent in the six prevention/intervention activities outlined in this proposal. The six programs are grounded in evidence-based approaches by intervening at multiple levels of the social ecological model of health behavior change, including the individual, community and organizational levels, which allows the CEC to implement healthy lifestyle and environmental pollution education into existing community programs that reach populations across the lifespan. Major community partners include county Cooperative Extension Service Family and Consumer Science (FCS) and Horticulture Agents, county senior centers, community centers, and farmers markets. The CEC plans to incorporate the science of the UK-SRC into existing community programs including walking programs, FCS Extension health programs, gardening programs, senior center health programs, and youth day camp programs. The gardening program will not only foster collaboration with community entities, but also with the Duke SRC as it combines the expertise of both. Overall, collaboration with community partners will benefit residents by providing opportunities to improve health and receive new knowledge pertaining to using healthy lifestyles to reduce exposure to environmental contaminants.